


That Which Makes Us

by Tatsuma86



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, Memories, Sad, Wild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsuma86/pseuds/Tatsuma86
Summary: The group find themselves in Wilds hyrule and get into a situation that they don't quite know how to get out of.





	That Which Makes Us

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Linked Universe or the Legend of Zelda series. But please enjoy the story.

Chapter 1

The forest was quiet and peaceful, a family of deer grazed amongst the trees. A stream flowed nearby, providing a soothing lullaby. The air itself cast a calming feel to the land. Even the once volatile Guardians slept forevermore in the meadow just next to the woods. Though the peace is quite welcome to the inhabitants of this area, the past will never truly leave for the ground will be forever stained by the innocence of this kingdom. One such innocence is due to reappear on the very soil that his life was taken 100 years ago.

The air shifted in the thick of the trees. A black pinhole in space-time appeared then proceeded to rip open a doorway in the very air itself. The phenomenon spooked the creatures nearby, causing them to flee the area. Nine figures stepped out of the dark swirling abyss, all with varying degrees of curiosity painting their faces as they took in their new surroundings. A hooded figure towards the rear of the group gasped as the reality of where they had landed hit him and he surged towards the front of the pack. With a beaming smile on his face he spun to look at his companions while letting his hood fall. Sparkling cobalt eyes gazed at his brothers as he exclaimed.  
“I know where we are! This is my Hyrule, and we aren't that far from my house!” Smiles lit the faces of the rest of the party for Wilds enthusiasm was infectious. Twilight stepped forward and slung his arm over Wilds shoulder, grinning as they started walking towards the clearing.  
“Lead the way Cub.” With a splitting smile, Wild wrapped his arm around Twilight as well and started towards the stable on the other side of the field. Wild looked around in awe, despite being the local in this era.  
“Wow, you know I just realized I haven't really come to this part of the field before.” Wild noted as he released Twilight and ventured towards a few guardian husks, intent on looting them of their scraps.  
“What are those statue things all over the place?” Wind and asked as he started trailing Wild followed by Four, Hyrule, and Legend.  
“Ya, they look cool but feel a little ominous.” Hyrule stated as he pressed his hand to one of the ancient carcasses. Legend scoffed next to him.  
“Looks like old hunks of junk to me.” Wild bent over to pull a scrap shaft out of the metal beast and hummed.  
“They’re Guardians. They used to protect this kingdom until Ganon took over them 100 years ago, all of them are dead now though.” Twilight and Time shared a look as they approached the four boys, Warriors and Sky not to far behind. Warriors spoke up from the rear of the pack.  
“What killed all of them?” He looked around the field noting that there was probably fifty mechanical shells strewn about the area.  
“Don’t know. That was 100 years ago and I don't remember anything from then.” Wild stated casually as he strolled over to two guardians that looked like one was trampling the other. As he was about to inspect them for spare parts when a haze entered his mind and he dropped the pieces he had collected previously, the thunking catching the attention of the group.   
“Cub, everything alright?” Questioned Twilight as he started to make his way over to his protege, wondering what had come over him. Suddenly gasping, Wild dropped to his knees clutching his hair. His face was twisted in pain as he knelt there shaking on the ground. Twilight sprang into action as he rushed over to attempt to help, but as soon as he got to Wilds side his Cub let out a blood curdling scream as he curled in on himself. Twilight gathered him into his arms while Time knelt in front of him to try to alleviate whatever was ailing the teen. Everyone gathered around all with similar faces and shock, confusion and concern. The Screaming suddenly halted and Wild fell limp in Twilights arms, completely unconscious.   
“What the hell just happened?” Legend voiced. Time checked Wild over for any signs of what might have caused the sudden change, the group standing there with bated breaths. Twilight clutched the young teen to his chest as he looked up to his Mentor.  
“What do we do?” Time looked at his proteges desperate eyes and stood.  
“We should take him to that stable just up ahead, hopefully someone there will be able to help us out.” With that said Twilight stood, cradling Wild in his arms and they started off towards the stable.

The group made it to the stable and immediately asked for a bed. Upon seeing the boy unconscious in Twilights arms, the stable owner quickly led them to an open bed and offered them a bowl of water and a rag.  
“It looks like he has a fever. How long has he been sick?” The Owner questioned the group who all looked around at each other in question.  
“He was just fine about an hour ago. At Least I think he was, he just kind of had a fit then collapsed.” Sky told the owner, still not entirely sure on the events that transpired.  
“Strange. Has he done this in the past?” He asked as he glanced at the boy on the bed.  
“Not that we are aware of.” Time spoke up as he rested his hand on Twilights shoulder, who was sitting on the side of the bed with Wilds hand in his.  
“ Well if you boys are up for the trek, I suggest taking him to Kakariko village. The Sheika live there and they are a bit more advanced than we are here, and a bit more equipped.” The man offered.  
“ Thank you but I think it would be a good idea to wait for a bit here to see if he wakes up then go from there.” Time stated. The owner nodded then headed back to the counter. The group was solemn as they sat around their brother.  
“So what now old man? Are we really just gonna sit here and wait for him to wake up? I hate to say this, but what if he doesn’t.” Legend gestured to the bed. The atmosphere shifted as someone voiced what everyone was silently thinking. Time sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
“In all honesty, I'm not sure. Only time will tell at this point.” With that said the boys went silent, some venturing off to their own areas to take it all in. 

While outside, Legend and Hyrule wandered around the stable. It was still fairly early in the day so the locals were out and about as well. They were circling around back to the front when they spotted the owner and someone who was most likely his brother. Legend strode over to the two with Hyrule close behind.   
“So you guys live around here right.” Legend started and the owner nods while the brother offers directions.  
“I was wondering how all those Guardians got there.” Legend gestured toward the field that they came from earlier. Hyrule glanced at him with a questioning gaze but Legend ignored it. The owner stared at Legend for a bit, but after a minute decided to enlighten the boy.  
“Well it was long before our time, about 100 years ago i think. But the stories have been passed down. Anyways, back then was when the Calamity struck and corrupted all the guardians, forcing them to do its dirty work. They stormed the land hunting down every person in sight. This field in particular was where the Hylian Champion and the Princess Zelda had held them off. But at a terrible cost, for the Champion fell here as he protected the Princess. He stood his ground until the very end but when all was said and done, it was already too late. Though there were stories that he was brought back and slept somewhere up on the Plateau until he heald, but i think that was just a fairy tale to give people hope. Although about two years ago someone stepped up and defeated the Calamity so this land can see peace once again.” The owner finished his story and excused himself to go help a customer.  
Legend and Hyrule walked over to a nearby tree and sat at the base, contemplating what they just learned.  
“Do you think he remembered what happened there and that's why he freaked out?” Hyrule asked. He had pulled his knees up to his chest and curled in on himself, forming a small ball. Legend reached over and pulled Hyrule against his side, offering some comfort.   
“Don’t know. As the old man said, all we can really do is wait for him to wake up.” Hyrule had curled more into Legend and after a while, drifted off to sleep.


End file.
